


Original Resonance

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: “Did you have something in mind for tonight?” Tokiya purred, wrapping his arms around Haruka’s shoulders and pressing himself against her back. Every inch of him.“If you’re not too tired,” Haruka began, biting her lip and glancing up at them.Masato swallowed. “Were you wanting to make good on that promise already?”Blushing as pink as her dress, she nodded. “I’m ready to try it.”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Original Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Utapri erotica I started writing, but I had such a hard time with it that I wrote 10 others in between, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Haruka straightened her shoulders and her bra straps as she checked her reflection in the mirror. 

She wanted this. She had been waiting for it. She had let herself dream about it more than once on restless nights when her hand drifted under the lonely sheets.

Her boys would be home tonight. After weeks on tour, a few dirty phone calls, and some sweet promises, they’d be together again. Just the three of them for two whole days before work picked up again. 

Haruka looked around the apartment. Everything was tidy the way Masato and Tokiya had left it. 

The ice bucket on the granite counter chimed, high and clear like a church bell when the melting cubes shifted under the bottle’s weight. A smile stretched across her lips. It wouldn’t be a bad sound to draw inspiration from.

She sighed, letting her head fall back on the arm of the beige sofa. It was always hard to be apart from STARISH. They were her family and her best friends. 

And for the past year, Tokiya and Masato had been something else entirely. A blush crept up her neck at the memories. From their first kisses in a dark sound booth to the nights spent breaking in their new mattress.

Loathe as she was to stay home while they toured, Haruka had been preoccupied with her own work for Quartet Night and HEAVENS. Between all the meetings and arrangements, she’d only just caught up on her own assignments.

Glimmering music awards took up most of the living room wall, behind the television. Composition awards, gold and platinum albums, acting awards, a plaque from the Triple S opening ceremony, and even the Utapri award— the one that established to the industry that Haruka and STARISH were here to take the world by storm. So many memories. So many songs. She cherished them all.

Just over an hour ago, Haruka had turned on a random documentary while waiting for their tour bus to return. It was a far drive from Kamakura, and she could only tidy a spotless condo for so long.

Now, they were minutes away. Butterflies danced in her stomach as though this was the first time. And in a way, maybe it was. Something they had discussed, but hadn’t gotten around to yet. 

Impatient and far too nervous to even pretend to pay attention to the film, Haruka turned off the tv. 

She looked again at the bottle of champagne where it sat on the granite counter, waiting to toast their tour. 

Haruka glanced at the clock, tapping her foot to the wood floor. 

It was about an hour until midnight. For a moment, Haruka wondered if they would be too tired to do anything tonight.

She didn’t have much time to worry, though, as the tumbling of a key in the lock drew her attention. 

She jumped to her feet, making sure her wrap dress looked presentable as she dashed toward the entryway.

“We’re back!” Tokiya called, kicking his shoes off and sliding into the fuzzy purple house slippers Ren had gotten him as a joke.

Haruka beamed, throwing herself into their waiting embrace. Two pairs of arms encircled her. “Welcome home,” she said, cupping a cheek with each hand.

Masato’s lips pulled into a tired smile. He turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. “We missed you.”

“So much,” Tokiya agreed, nipping at her knuckles.

“I missed you, too,” Haruka promised, pulling him into a breathless kiss. He tasted like honey and home. 

His lips easily matched her aggressive speed. Never abandoning her mouth, he leaned down and circled his arms around the backs of her thighs, lifting her off the floor until she pulled away laughing. “Tokiya!”

He looked up at her with the stars in his eyes. “I’m so happy to be home with you.”

Haruka ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. “Me, too.” She squished his face against her chest as she placed more kisses atop his head.

He grinned, setting her down and stealing one more kiss before Masato could have his turn. 

Masato’s smile was soft as he cupped her cheek and guided their lips together for a more delicate kiss. Masato tasted like plum tea and just a hint of the nori snacks he often traveled with. 

Like Tokiya, his chilled cheeks warmed under her touch. Still tracing her jaw with one hand, Masato let the other drift to her hip, rubbing soothing circles through her pink dress.

Haruka deepened their kiss, too impatient for his restraint tonight. She parted his lips with her tongue and pulled him closer with a hand at the nape of his neck.

Masato chuckled, giving in to her demanding mouth and dipping her with one arm tight around her waist.

When he leaned back, his smile had tilted up, and he chuckled. “Have you been drinking?”

Haruka flushed at having been caught. “I had a little wine with dinner.”

“I’m sure Ren will be pleased to know the merlot he gave us is being used,” said Masato, amused.

Tokiya slipped out of his coat and hung it next to his and Masato’s scarves. “And I see a bottle of champagne in the kitchen. Did you have something in mind for tonight?” he purred, wrapping his arms around Haruka’s shoulders and pressing himself against her back. Every inch of him.

“If you’re not too tired,” Haruka began, biting her lip and glancing up at them.

Masato swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Were you wanting to make good on that promise already?”

Blushing as pink as her dress, Haruka nodded. “I’m ready to try it.” She glanced away and her cheeks darkened. “I missed you both. I missed you i-inside me.” 

It was embarrassing to say. She was glad now she’d had the wine earlier in the evening.

Masato nearly stopped breathing. Even a year ago, he could never have imagined such words coming from her mouth. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. His throat felt dry. “Well, had I been too tired, that is certainly not a concern now.”

“Indeed.” Tokiya leaned over Haruka’s shoulder to nip her earlobe. He groaned when she slid her hips back teasingly. He glanced up at Masato, a smile dancing in his eyes and on his lips. “Well, Masa, we might as well crack open that champagne. Our lover is waiting.”

Masato sighed affectionately before pulling away and fetching the glass flutes from the cupboard. 

Tokiya left Haruka’s side to pop the cork and deftly serve the beverage. Period dramas had allowed him to learn some fun flourishes that always served to make Haruka giggle. 

Taking the bubbling flute Masato offered, Haruka beamed and raised her glass. “Congratulations on another successful tour! I’m so proud of you both.”

The boys clinked their glasses against hers.

“We could not have done it without you, Haru,” Masato said. 

“The fans loved all of your new songs,” Tokiya added. “I wish you could have seen it in-person.”

There was a flicker of sadness in her smile as she said, “Me, too. Watching you perform makes me so happy.” She leaned against Masato. “The streams and recordings were pretty amazing, too. Thank you for setting them up for me.”

“Of course, Love,” Tokiya said, his eyes as soft as the champagne foam.

“Next time, I’ll go with you for sure!” Haruka’s face set with determination and her partners laughed.

“Nothing would make us happier.” Masato wrapped an arm around her waist and tipped back his drink, letting the bubbles tickle his throat. 

When the glasses had been emptied and rinsed, Tokiya scooped Haruka up and she shrieked with laughter. 

He carried her off toward the bedroom as Masato trailed behind with an affectionate sigh.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Masato shook his head. “And here I thought I had entered a relationship with the two most mature members of our group.”

Haruka giggled, poking her tongue out at him over Tokiya’s shoulder.

Masato bit his lip, but made no move to hide his smile. “My little minx.”

“Our minx,” Tokiya teased, setting her on the bed and already tugging his long-sleeve shirt overhead.

“Yes, yes,” Masato said, grinning as Haruka’s fingers eagerly worked open the buttons of his once-pressed shirt. Now, it was fairly wrinkled from his nap on the tour bus.

When the buttons had all been freed, Haruka’s warm palms stroked the skin of his stomach, and Masato shivered, enjoying the sensation. “Perhaps we should send you suggestive messages more often.”

“It was mean,” Haruka said, poking a finger to his stomach and taking him by surprise. 

Tokiya could easily blame Otoya and Cecil for the particular blend of petulance in her voice. He would have to scold the brothers later. 

“Mean?” Masato arched a brow, rubbing at the poked spot, though she hadn’t hurt him.

Tokiya smothered a grin. “Whatever could you be referring to?”

She straddled Masato’s hips and leaned back against Tokiya’s chest. “You two had each other for weeks.” Something in Haruka’s voice changed, leaning more toward a purr. The influence of her recent interest in romance novels, no doubt. She pressed down on their tight pants, grinding into their laps. “All I had were the toys.”

Masato inhaled sharply, his hands flying to her hips and holding her in place as he rocked up against her. “Oh...” 

The grin on Tokiya’s face returned as he nibbled at her ear and snaked an arm around her waist. His fingers ghosted over her stomach, stopping to play with the bow of her dress. “Which toys did you favor?”

Haruka bit her cheek and blushed. “The rabbit, mostly.”

“Ah, an excellent choice,” Tokiya mused, letting himself sound smug for having chosen it for her. “I trust it met your needs.”

The pout stayed on Haruka’s lips. “It is nice, but I still missed you both.”

Masato chuckled, edging her skirt up higher. “It’s never the same without you, Haru.”

“We’ll make it up to you,” Tokiya promised as he nibbled the side of her neck and sent shivers racing down her spine.

Haruka took the hand Tokiya had been running up and down her arm. She nuzzled her cheek against his smooth palm. “I’d like that very much.”

Tokiya tugged gently, and the bow at Haruka’s waist came undone.

Masato unwrapped her, and Tokiya tossed the pretty, pink garment toward their hamper.

Haruka shivered as the winter air quickly made her nipples harden beneath her bralette. Her arms wrapped around her stomach for warmth.

“Beautiful,” Masato breathed, looking up at her reverently.

Tokiya’s fingers hooked on the edge of her bra and tugged it overhead. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Haruka squeaked. They moved fast and soon she was pressed down to the mattress.

Masato easily slipped between her knees as Tokiya laid himself beside her and got to work on her hardened nipples.

His hand flitted across her burning skin, tracing teasing circles around one nub until Haruka whined, and he finally brushed it. 

Tokiya smirked. His eyes glimmered in the lamplight. 

His lips pulled her other nipple into his mouth just as Masato slid her panties down her recently-shaved legs.

The underwear landed with a muffled, but audible, sound that made Tokiya chuckle into her cleavage.

Haruka eagerly spread her thighs as Masato settled into place.

His nose was cold when it touched her burning skin, and she shivered, arching into Tokiya’s mouth.

Masato smiled against her inner thigh, nuzzling the soft skin for a moment. When he shifted, he caught a bit of her soft skin between his teeth, taking pride in the immediate hitch of Haruka’s breath.

Tokiya chuckled, running his free hand through Masato’s hair as he met Haruka’s lidded gaze and purred, “We were gone long enough for our marks to fade from your skin.” He felt her tremble beneath his hand when he dragged his nose down her cleavage to the underside of her breast. “We’ll have to fix that, don’t you think?”

Haruka moaned when his tongue darted out to tease the small area just ahead of his teeth. “Yes,” she breathed, one hand devoted to petting Masato’s head while the other wound it’s way through Tokiya’s hair. “Toki-ah...”

She shuddered as both men worked her skin gently between their teeth. Hard enough to bruise, but never enough to break skin. They knew her body well by now. 

Masato gently licked the skin even as he held it between his teeth, knowing how sensitive her thighs could be.

Tokiya worked his patch back and forth, aiming for a more lasting mark, knowing she liked a little pain now and then. His teasing fingers never stilled on her nipples, making her squirm and moan as she tugged his travel-mussed hair.

With a soft noise of contentment, Masato slid one hand up her other thigh until he could trace her soft labia with the tip of one finger. Just a tease. 

Haruka whined, angling her hips toward his finger. “Masa-“

Masato released her first, soothing his mark with broad sweeps of his tongue. He took a long moment to admire his handiwork before kissing his way up her thigh.

“I missed this.” He pressed a kiss to her soft red curls before dipping down to tease her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

“Ohhh,” she moaned, breathless already. 

Masato’s eyes twinkled with amusement when he pressed his tongue flat and let her hips move on their own. He was more than happy to lap up all she offered. Haruka’s heady taste was almost sweet compared to Tokiya’s, but he loved them both. 

Tokiya let his teeth linger until Haruka’s hand abandoned his hair to guide Masato’s head. When he was satisfied, he pulled away and kissed the bruise. The blooming purple was already conquering her reddened skin. 

He glanced down, running a hand across Haruka’s stomach. Masato cracked an eye open, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze as he ate their girlfriend out. Tokiya swallowed, licking his lips.

He envied Masato. Serenaded by Haruka’s eager moans, he could feel the coil of her muscles as she writhed under that skilled tongue. Desire pulsed like a heartbeat beneath his skin.

Tokiya could have watched all night had Haruka not tugged him up with one hand, crashing their lips together when Masato pushed two slender fingers into her. She whined into Tokiya’s lips, and he slipped his hands between them to find her nipples once more. 

He teased and twisted, dancing on the edge of her limits. A roll, a flick, a caress. To break the routine, he took a minute to massage her breasts, cupping the supple skin in his palms, feeling her rapid heartbeat beneath his right hand before seeking her nipples again.

Haruka took charge of the kiss, tracing his teeth with her desperate tongue. Tokiya was content to obey her urgent lips while she gasped and bucked beneath him.

Masato swirled his tongue around her clit, finding a rhythm as he curled his fingers against the spot that always made her come undone. In. Out. The flick of his tongue against her sensitive nerves. The motion of his fingers drew more arousal from her with every breath. 

Tokiya felt the shift in her breathing before he heard it. Her pulse grew faster beneath his fingertips. Their kisses became little more than her gasping against his mouth. 

“Masa! Ah-!” She tipped her head back against the pillow. Her cheeks darkened, and her eyes looked hazy as Tokiya lowered his head to slip his mouth around one of her nipples. “Hah! I’m- c-close...”

Without pausing his talented tongue, Masato took a deep breath, wrapped his lips around her clit, and slipped a third finger in. 

Haruka felt it building. So close. So close. She just needed-

“Ah!” Her gasp was soft and high. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her hips ground against Masato’s tongue. 

Tokiya’s hands abandoned their teasing, coming up to stroke her cheek. “Good girl,” he praised. He brushed back her sweat-damped bangs to place a kiss to her forehead.

Masato sat back, licking his fingers clean as he rubbed Haruka’s thigh with his other hand. “How was it?”

Haruka laughed when she finally had enough breath for it. “Well worth the wait.”

Tokiya caught Masato’s chin and dragged him closer until he could sample Haruka’s taste on his lips. Masato chuckled, letting Tokiya pull their bodies together.

When they parted, Haruka held her arms out, and Tokiya made room for Masato to lean over and claim her waiting lips.

Haruka’s fingers tangled in his silky hair. She could still taste herself on his tongue, and she felt none of the embarrassment that had defined their early days. Only more arousal. 

She hooked her ankles behind his rear dragging their hips together. Masato groaned into her lips when she rocked up against his erection, leaving a damp mark on the crotch of his pants.

“Haru,” he panted, breaking their kiss. “Are you sure?”

Her lower lip was pulled between her teeth, but she nodded, releasing her grip on his shoulders. “I’m ready to try.”

The shift in the room was tangible.

Tokiya and Masato made short work of their pants and underwear, shucking them in the direction of the hamper. Tokiya grabbed the lube from their bedside table, tossing one condom at Masato and taking a second one for himself.

Haruka sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing her lovers with unrestrained desire. 

It still made Tokiya shiver to see that look on her face. He had never suspected before their relationship had begun that she could possess such powerful bedroom eyes. He was helpless to deny her anything on a good day, but especially so when she admired him with that warm golden gaze.

Masato settled himself on the center of the bed, leaning back the pillows where Haruka had been minutes ago. 

He tore the foil of the condom, and Haruka reached out. “Allow me,” she said as pink dusted her cheeks. She rolled the latex down and then ran her hand up and down his length a few times.

“Haru,” Masato moaned. 

She moved to straddle his hips. Her heart hammered against her chest as excitement and a bit of nervousness swept through her. 

From behind, Tokiya’s hands traced a path from her hips to her breasts and back down, light as a feather. “The easy part first,” he teased, kissing the back of her head and guiding her into place above Masato. He slipped the tip into her, making his lovers gasp.

Haruka moaned as Masato’s slender fingers led her hips down to meet his. Oh, she had missed this. The feeling of him fully inside her caused a pleasant shudder to ripple down her spine. “Masa....”

She wiggled her hips, easily adjusting to the familiar sensation. 

Masato’s lips were quirked up, but his cheeks went dark when she rocked on top of him. “Oh, Haru.”

She planted her hands on either side of his head, leaning down to kiss him. He could almost taste her impatience. Still, she flushed pink the moment they heard Tokiya uncapping the lube.

Masato reached up to caress her cheek just before she felt the cold press of Tokiya’s fingertip to her rear.

A shiver zipped down her spine. “Oh!” she moaned as he eased the finger in. 

She had done this before, but never with Masato already inside. Her back arched over a gasp when Tokiya began pumping the finger in and out slowly. Easing her into the feeling.

Patiently, Masato remained still beneath Haruka as Tokiya slipped a second finger in. He watched Tokiya pepper kisses across Haruka’s back and hips as he scissored those deceptively talented fingers. 

Tokiya was not a studied pianist like his lovers, but his fingers still hit all the right notes in ways that always reduced Masato and Haruka to pieces. 

Haruka moaned openly, panting with her cheek pressed to Masato’s when Tokiya began to pump his fingers faster. Her hips shifted, stealing Masato’s breath and forcing a groan from his lips. His patience was running nearly as thin as hers.

A shudder rippled through Haruka when Tokiya’s fingers withdrew.

There came the sound of foil and lube from behind. Haruka shivered in anticipation, teasing poor Masato even more.

She felt Tokiya’s smile against her back moments before he placed kisses to her neck, nibbling gently. “Are you ready for me, Love?”

Haruka sat up on Masato’s lap. She tipped her head back to meet Tokiya’s lips. His left hand came up to tease her nipple between his fingers. 

“Tokiya, please,” she murmured against his lips. “I’m ready.”

She wiggled her hips back to brush his erection, drawing moans from all three of them.

Aligning himself with that tightly muscled ring, Tokiya kissed the back of her head. “I’ll go slow,” he promised, pressing in.

He bit his lip as he watched the lube-coated condom begin to disappear. Even after his preparations, she was tight. They had done anal with Haruka so infrequently that it was almost like being back at square one each time. 

This time certainly felt like the first, and in a way it was. They had never done double penetration before.

Haruka’s breath shuddered as she willed herself to relax. Even with just the tip, she felt so stretched between them. It almost felt like Tokiya would not be able to fit.

Tokiya waited patiently with the head just inside. He teased her nipple with one hand as the other slid down her torso and reached for her clit.

He rubbed slow circles on the bundle of nerves as she adjusted with barely stifled moans.

Masato massaged her thighs, staring up at her with the softest look. “How are you feeling?”

Haruka exhaled, threading her fingers through Masato’s and squeezing. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt much.” She tipped her head back reaching for Tokiya and pulling him into another needy kiss. “Keep going.”

“If you’re sure,” Tokiya murmured. His hips trembled as he slowly pressed forward.

“Ah!” He had managed to get halfway before Haruka’s head dipped between her shoulders and she cried out. Tokiya stilled immediately, worry splashing across his face.

She took ragged breaths with one palm flat on Masato’s chest and tears in her eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Tokiya soothed, massaging her stomach with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. 

Masato’s warm hand cupped her cheek, rubbing her jaw gently. “Don’t force yourself, Haru.” He wiped away her tears and met her amber eyes. “We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Tokiya kissed her shoulder blades. His concern was clear when he spoke. “Should we stop and try something else? I don’t want to hurt you, Haruka.”

“No.” Her voice was weak, but she shook her head for emphasis. “I’m okay. I want this,” she said, letting some of the desperation enter her voice. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

Masato and Tokiya groaned when she shifted.

She took a breath, letting her muscles relax as she eased herself down onto Tokiya. “It isn’t that painful. It’s just-“ she hissed and then moaned as a shudder swept through her. “Overwhelming.”

Masato swallowed, watching the blush creep down Haruka’s neck. Her arousal dripped around the condom, pooling with lube on his lap.

His violet gaze landed on Tokiya with a wan smile. Their hands tangled on her hips as they waited, letting Haruka adjust when they were both fully inside.

Haruka pulled her lips into her mouth, savoring the feeling of being so completely full. Stretched in the best way. On the brink of pain and pleasure.

She loved them. She loved this. It was so much, but it felt so right. Her body begged for them to move, but she could feel them fighting the urge to respond until she granted permission.

“I’m ready, now,” she announced, squeezing their hands and pushing herself up just enough to rock back down.

Tokiya moaned against her hair. Masato bit his lip as his head fell against the pillow.

“Hah,” Tokiya panted, struggling to restrain himself. “Are you sure? How fast do you want it?”

Haruka stared right into Masato’s eyes. The hint of a playful smile edged at the corners of her bitten lips. The blush on her skin darkened, but she did not hesitate when she said, “You don’t have to be slow.”

Masato smiled back. She certainly knew Tokiya’s weakness.

With her words, Tokiya released his fraying self-control. He started slow, with measured thrusts that Masato soon began to match. 

Haruka gasped, moaning loudly. She plastered her back to Tokiya’s chest, leaning into his fluttering touch on her breasts.

“Faster,” she pleaded. It was almost too much when they were still, but the faster they moved, the better she felt.

Masato and Tokiya were eager to obey. 

From below, Masato bucked his hips, bouncing her. He was slower than Tokiya, but not by much. His hands squeezed firmly on her hips. She was tight, but also so very, very wet. He could feel Tokiya’s thrusts through her body. Blush stained dark on his pale cheeks. “Haru,” he moaned. Her name was a prayer on his lips.

She whined when their thrusts aligned for a moment. “Oh!” She laced her fingers through Masato’s and held tight as their pace stole the air from her lungs.

Behind her trembling body, Tokiya’s hips were nearly a blur. His breath was almost as ragged as Haruka’s. 

The fingers of his right hand continued to tease her clit, stoking the flame that burned in the pit of her stomach.

Every moment further unraveled Haruka, leaving her threadbare and ragged. “Yes,” she breathed, reaching back to tug Tokiya’s hair. “Oh, gods, yes.”

The winter air seeping in from their windows was no match compared to the crackling friction of their three bodies. 

Masato’s fingers sank into her hips, pulling her down harder as his muscles warned that he would not last forever.

Tokiya worked diligently on her nipples and clit. She was so good. So tight. Overwhelmed, he let his forehead rest on her shoulder. He mouthed at the soft skin there and tried to hold out long enough to please Haruka.

Haruka rocked her hips, trying to meet their thrusts. Masato’s handsome face was contorted with pleasure, and just the hint of pain when she raked her short nails down his abs. She could feel Tokiya’s gasping pants tickling her shoulder. They were so beautiful. Her lovers.

“I’m close,” she groaned, feeling Tokiya’s hips snap against her rear. “So close.”

Masato used their clasped hands to pull Haruka down into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and took the lead.

The new angle made her moan almost as much as Masato’s tongue pushing into her mouth. 

Tokiya huffed, planting a hand on either side of the pair and thrusting even harder. He hated to be ignored. 

Haruka’s immediate and desperate whine pulled a smile across his lips. “Come for me, Haruka,” he murmured, licking the shell of her ear. “Come undone just like this. So full. So tight,” he purred thrusting into her as fast as his weary body would allow. He could feel the shift in her form at his words. She was always weak for his voice in her ear. So easy. “So good.”

Masato’s hips faltered, growing frantic when Haruka’s walls bore down on him. A jagged moan breached his lips. 

“Oh!” Haruka’s eyes squeezed shut, her whole body tensing. Every muscle drew taut like a bow. Closer. Closer. Harder. Faster. 

In moments, she crying their names. Her voice was clear as a campanella, ringing through the bedroom. 

Masato shivered, crashing over the edge with her. He held her hips flush against his as they swallowed each other’s moans. 

“Fuck,” Tokiya rasped, following after them as soon as he saw Masato’s wrecked expression. 

For a fleeting moment, they were all still. Their heavy breathing overlapped in the winter air. 

Tokiya slumped, sandwiching Haruka between them with a laugh. 

Haruka giggled, and soon Masato had joined in, chuckling as he wrapped the two of them in his arms. 

“That was- “ Haruka reached for the words, feeling almost delirious. “That was pretty amazing.” 

“I am inclined to agree,” came Masato’s response.

Tokiya laughed harder against her back. “How are you feeling?” He stroked her side gently with one hand.

“Sticky,” she replied around her giggles. “Happy,” she said after a pause. “Very happy.”

Masato kissed her forehead. “I’m glad.”

Tokiya pulled out slowly, massaging her rear gently when he was done. “I’ll get the shower going,” he said, kissing her shoulder blades before disappearing in the direction of their bathroom.

Haruka winced as she slid off of Masato. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, rolling onto his side to face her. 

She smiled, looking tired and gorgeous and sexy all at once. Masato could hardly believe how lucky he and Tokiya were to have each other and to have her. 

“I’m more than alright.” 

Her amber eyes were glittering in the soft light of the room. 

Masato drew her knuckles to his lips. “What are you thinking?”

Haruka laughed in earnest as she traced his abs with one fingertip. “I was thinking I’m a very lucky girl.”

When Tokiya returned to snuggle against his back, Masato’s wry smile grew. He pulled Haruka into his arms so the three of them could lay together for a few soft minutes. 

“You’re not the only one who’s lucky.”


End file.
